Separación
by Valhova
Summary: [Kazuki x Soushi] AU del final del capítulo 25 de Soukyuu no Fafner: Dead Aggressor. Kazuki está triste por la pérdida de la persona que tanto quiere, pero quizás no todo está perdido... Puede existir una esperanza de recuperarle. Sólo tiene que creer.


**:: SEPARACIÓN ::**

by **Raquel**

**_Nota:_**_ Esta historia puede catalogarse como un AU del final del capítulo 25 de Soukyuu no Fafner: Dead Aggressor__. Yo diría que básicamente pasa lo mismo; es sólo que quería cambiarlo un poco a mi conveniencia, je, je. De todas formas hay Spoilers__ sobre el final de la serie. Si no quieres enterarte de qué pasa hasta verlo por ti mismo, entonces no es buena idea que leas este fanfic. _

**-000-**

_Tengo que irme_

_El tiempo no detiene_

_Nuestros deseos borrados por el viento_

- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Te recuerdo que tú no sabes cocinar.

- Y yo te recuerdo que solía hacerlo.

- Eso fue antes de casarte¿no es cierto?

- Mocoso irrespetuoso…

Ambos, padre e hijo, sonrieron. Pero la sonrisa de Kazuki era tan cansada y triste… Fumihiko simplemente no podía soportarla. Parecía como si la partida de Soushi hubiera significado para su muchacho lo mismo que perderlo todo. Y quizás así era.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Fumihiko posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de aquel hijo al que amaba tanto, deseando poder brindarle algún consuelo por tanto dolor. En lo más profundo de su corazón, lamentaba que Kazuki tuviera que pagar tan alto precio por mantener la isla Tatsumiya a salvo de los Festum. Pero ahora ya nada se podía hacer. Después de todo, no se podía cambiar el pasado. No había fuerza sobre la tierra –humana o Festum- que pudiera traer de regreso a Minashiro Soushi de la muerte.

Al menos ahora que habían regresado de la batalla contra los Festum en el Polo Norte, Makabe estaba aliviado al saber que la vida de su hijo estaba fuera de peligro. Faltaba realizar algunas pruebas médicas adicionales, pero todo parecía indicar que los efectos de la asimilación habían desaparecido de su cuerpo. Y aunque Kazuki estaba ciego, se esperaba que su estado fuera temporal.

Sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de su Fafner. El Mark Sein necesitaría de muchas reparaciones antes de volver a funcionar correctamente. Aunque eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos.

Lo único que le importaba al comandante Makabe era que estaba en casa, con su hijo.

Que ambos estaban en casa de nuevo. Juntos. A salvo.

- Chizuru-sensei te ha dejado venir a casa esta noche, pero mañana sin falta debes ir a Alvis para una evaluación médica más exhaustiva.

- Aa.

- Tus amigos también estarán allí. Kenji, Maya y Kanon tienen muchos deseos de verte.

- Aa.

- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Kazuki negó débilmente. Su rostro convertido en una perfecta máscara de frialdad, mientras que el par de cuencas vacías que eran sus ojos se perdían en la nada.

- Estoy bien. Ahora sólo me gustaría estar solo.

- De acuerdo.

El mayor aferró con más fuerza los hombros de su hijo antes de dejarle ir. Le hubiese gustado estar a su lado esa noche, aunque sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerle sentir mejor. Superar la pérdida de Soushi era algo que Kazuki debía hacer por sí mismo.

- Buenas noches, hijo.

- Buenas noches, papá.

_Nuestras gargantas están secas_

_¿Qué hay más allá?_

_Nosotros dos somos parecidos_

_No miramos hacia atrás_

_Eres fuerte_

Cuando sintió el suave deslizar de su puerta al cerrarse, Kazuki supo que al fin estaba solo. Estaba aliviado de que le hubieran permitido regresar a su casa esa noche, pues lo que menos que deseaba era permanecer en la solitaria enfermería de Alvis.

Estaba ciego, pero eso no importaba dentro del reducido espacio de su habitación. Sus manos le ayudaron en su lento avanzar hacia el baño, en donde procedió a lavarse las manos y la cara. Luego regresó sobre sus pasos, sus manos tanteando el lugar en donde debería estar su ropero. Contó el número de gavetas hasta llegar a la tercera; la abrió y extrajo un pijama. No sabía cuál había elegido exactamente, pero cualquiera le vendría bien en su condición. No era como si pudiera verlo de todas formas¿cierto?

Y Kazuki se habría reído ante el pensamiento si no estuviera roto por dentro.

Cuando se hubo cambiado, trató de recoger la ropa usada regada en el suelo. Sin embargo, sólo logró perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas sobre la fría madera. Enojado consigo mismo, se puso en pie. Quiso ir hacia su cama, pero entonces tropezó con la silla de su escritorio. Contuvo un gemido de dolor cuando cayó nuevamente de bruces, incrédulo por lo que estaba pasando. Luego se sintió furioso consigo mismo. No comprendía por qué estaba actuando de una manera tan torpe.

Si estaba en una habitación tan pequeña… ¿por qué le pasaba aquello?

Conteniendo un insulto, se levantó una segunda vez. Quería llegar a su cama, maldita sea¿pero dónde estaba su cama exactamente? Era como si lo hubiera olvidado de repente. Como si estuviera completamente desorientado. Y sus ojos no eran una ayuda ahora. Aquellos ojos escarlatas estaban sumidos en una completa oscuridad.

Kazuki alzó sus brazos, tratando de aferrarse a algún punto de apoyo. Cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera le vendría bien. Aunque sus manos sólo encontraron vacío. Comenzaba a sentirse desesperado y el respirar se le estaba haciendo difícil.

Entonces quiso gritar y patear. Poder aferrarse a _algo_ y luego sentir la satisfacción de destruirlo. Necesitaba demostrar de alguna forma que no estaba volviéndose loco. Que la oscuridad de sus ojos no se lo habían tragado todo finalmente. Pero el pensamiento de que su padre acudiera en su ayuda al escucharle se le hacía insoportable.

Dando dos profundas bocanadas de aire, trató de tranquilizarse. No podía perderse en un ataque de pánico. Él estaba bien. Sólo debía guardar la calma y entonces todo volvería a la _normalidad_.

- Pero ya nada podrá ser normal de nuevo…

El pensamiento actuó como un detonante en su cerebro. Agitó cada fibra de su ser, dormido desde la batalla en el Polo Norte. Su vida había cambiado para siempre. No importaba si lo quería o no, ya nada sería lo mismo. Él simplemente no tenía poder de decisión al respecto. Y ahora sólo le quedaba vivir con las ruinas y la devastación que habían quedado detrás. O al menos tratar de sobrevivir.

Ahogando un grito de sorpresa, posó su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Había comenzado a sentir un dolor terrible, como si alguien tratara de arrancarlo de raíz. En medio de la repentina agonía, aun pudo pensar en lo desconcertante de aquella situación. Porque aunque no creía que pudiera resistir mucho más ese sufrimiento, otra parte de sí mismo lo aceptaba con gusto y confort. Si el dolor se había presentado en su ojo izquierdo, eso quizás significaría que no iba a recuperarse. Que no _sanaría_. Kazuki deseaba eso más que nada en el mundo. Aun sabiendo que el proceso de asimilación había desaparecido de su cuerpo, inconcientemente Kazuki no quería volver a ver a través de ese ojo.

Porque si perdía la visión de su ojo izquierdo, entonces eso le haría parecer a Soushi.

Sería, de alguna forma, como tener una pequeña parte de Soushi con él.

- Esa fue la herida que yo te hice, Soushi. Y luego, cuando quise actuar como tu ojo izquierdo, no pude hacerlo bien¿no es verdad?

Pudo escuchar un grito de agonía en algún lugar recóndito de su mente. Aquella parte que quería olvidar el nombre de Soushi, y los sentimientos que siempre había sentido hacia él, simplemente porque olvidar sería más sencillo que enfrentar una vida sin aquella persona en ella… Sin embargo, existía otra parte que aceptaba con gusto el sufrimiento siempre y cuando pudiera preservar por siempre esos recuerdos. Incluso aquellos relacionados con su batalla en el Polo Norte, con los Festum y la pérdida de su querido compañero. Porque siempre era preferible elegir el dolor que el completo olvido.

¿Porque qué habría sido de Kazuki sin la constante presencia de Soushi en su vida?

La verdad, no quería saberlo.

_Y nunca nos volveremos a ver_

_Me quedo aquí_

_La ciudad se vuelve retorcida_

Su mano se oprimió con fuerza sobre el ojo dolorido.

Sabía que las lágrimas que tanto había tratado de contener finalmente se desbordaban, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para continuar en su empeño por detenerlas. Y de todas formas¿qué sentido tendría?

Había perdido algo muy valioso para él.

Había perdido a Soushi.

Y ahora debía aprender a soportar el vacío que el joven había dejado en su vida y el remordimiento que le carcomía por dentro siempre que recordaba su fracaso al tratar de rescatarle. Porque, sin importar cuán duro había tratado, no había podido salvarle de los Festum.

Se había ido.

Le había dejado ir…

Y Kazuki lloró durante mucho tiempo, porque había sostenido la cabina de Soushi durante su viaje de regreso del Polo Norte, pero ni siquiera la fuerza inconmensurable del Mark Sein había sido suficiente para retenerle.

Su cuerpo se había convertido en polvo dorado que había flotado hacia la atmósfera, y él no había podido evitarlo. Y lo lamentaba tanto, tanto… Había estado a su lado, su imagen escarlata posada a su lado en la cabina, igual a tantas veces anteriores durante sus combates. Y aunque no podía verle, sí había podido _sentirle_ claramente. Le había sentido hasta al final.

_Aquí sólo queda tu memoria_

_Desbordándose en mi pecho_

_Creo un profundo océano y me ahogo en él_

Y ahora Soushi había muerto.

Se había ido para siempre.

_- No para siempre, Kazuki._

El llanto del joven se detuvo. Esa voz era de…

- Soushi.

Una mano suave se posó en su rostro, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas. Y luego se detuvo en su ojo izquierdo, llevándose todo el dolor. Kazuki no quería que la sensación se fuera, pero tampoco podía hablar o moverse. La calidez que sentía era tan familiar… Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder ver y comprobar con sus ojos –_incluso_ el izquierdo- lo que su corazón ya sabía con certeza.

Que Soushi había regresado.

Que Soushi estaba a su lado.

Otra vez.

Como siempre debió ser.

_- Ahora soy un Festum, Kazuki. Debo ir al sitio al que pertenezco, aquel lugar donde todo es nada. Sin embargo, la parte de mí que aun es_ _Minashiro__ Soushi quiere dejarte un mensaje antes de partir. _

- Yo… No quiero que te vayas, Soushi ¡No quiero que me dejes!

_- No estés triste, Kazuki. Esto no es una verdadera despedida._

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

_- Lo quiero decir es que no me iré para siempre. He hecho una elección. He elegido regresar a tu lado. No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve cumplir ese propósito, pero ten por seguro que lo lograré, cueste lo que cueste._

- ¿Cueste… lo que… cueste?

_- Aa. Regresaré a ti algún día… Pero, Kazuki, regresaré siempre y cuando esperes por mí. Siempre y cuando creas en mí. ¿Podrás hacerlo?_

Kazuki sonrió y lloró a un mismo tiempo, embargado por sentimientos de amor, gratitud y dolor.

- Siempre. Estaré esperando por ti siempre. Justo aquí. Es una promesa, Soushi.

_- Aa._

- Te voy a extrañar tanto…

_- Lo sé. Pero debes ser fuerte… Vas a estar bien¿cierto?_

- Aa. Siempre y cuando sepa que vas a regresar.

_- Algún día, sí. _

La presencia se fue, dejando a Kazuki solo de nuevo. Pero, de alguna forma, aquella soledad se sentía diferente. Más soportable, quizás. Bajo la promesa de un próximo encuentro, estaba dispuesto a esperar por Soushi todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Lo único que necesitaba saber era que volvería.

Que estarían juntos de nuevo.

Y cuando ese día llegase, entonces finalmente podría decirle que lo amaba. Que siempre lo había hecho.

Y entonces Soushi podría decirle que él también le amaba en respuesta.

Y si ambos eran lo suficientemente afortunados, afrontaría un nuevo futuro tomados de la mano. Como siempre había sido el sueño de ambos, aunque jamás se hubiesen atrevido a confesarlo uno al otro.

Habían sido unos tontos al no hacerlo cuando pudieron, lo sabía bien.

Pero incluso un par de tontos como ellos merecían una segunda oportunidad para ser felices¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

_El sol radiante de la mañana_

_Llama a los ojos llenos de aspiraciones_

_Siento como si quisiera revelarlo todo_

_Y dejar mi cuerpo en tus manos_

**-000-**

_Las estrofas que acompañan el relato son el lyric del ending de Soukyuu no Fafner. La canción se llama Separation__ y en cantado por Angela. La traducción de dicha canción la tomé directamente de los capítulos de la serie, así que quiero dar los créditos a quien pertenecen: FLF y AU._

_Terminado el 12 de agosto de 2007_

_Corregido el 16 de agosto de 2007_


End file.
